


Secret(s)

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: sketch with Sir H & BW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HumpyHeidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumpyHeidi/gifts).

> not strictly an illustration for  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124064/chapters/47673616  
but inspired by it % )

And next instead of telling smth interesting Sir H probably would say :

"Then how Minister did learn about This or That, Bernard?!"

_***_

> **Хамфри:** Бернард, вы умеете хранить секр-   
**Бернард**_(перебивает)_: ОбожыДА!_  
  
...ну а потом сэр Х вместо того, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь интересное, спросит *а откуда тогда министру стало известно то и это?* и у бедного Бернарда будут проблемы xD _

http://fav.me/ddekpd7

<https://privatter.net/i/3971684>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final color version

http://fav.me/ddekpcy 

<https://privatter.net/i/3966030>

**Author's Note:**

> (I used screencap as a base for this sketch)


End file.
